1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the prevention of automobile theft. In particular, the present invention relates to a method to discourage theft of an automobile having a front windshield, which method comprises:
providing said automobile with at least one detection mechanism having at least one detection sensor, each said detection mechanism activatable by unauthorized or forced entry to the automobile; PA1 providing said automobile with means to render the front windshield of said automobile opaque, said means activatable by said detection mechanism; PA1 wherein activation of said detection mechanism by forced or unauthorized entry, will activate said means and render the windshield opaque, effectively preventing operation of said automobile. PA1 at least one detection mechanism having at least one detection sensor, each said detection mechanism activatable by unauthorized or forced entry to the automobile; PA1 means to render the front windshield of said automobile opaque, said means activatable by said detection mechanism; PA1 wherein activation of said detection mechanism by forced or unauthorized entry, will activate said means and render the windshield opaque, effectively preventing operation of said automobile. PA1 providing said automobile with at least one detection mechanism having at least one detection sensor, each said detection mechanism activatable by unauthorized or forced entry to the automobile; PA1 providing said automobile with means to render the front windshield of said automobile opaque, said means activatable by said detection mechanism; PA1 wherein activation of said detection mechanism by forced or unauthorized entry, will activate said means and render the windshield opaque, effectively preventing operation of said automobile. PA1 at least one detection mechanism having at least one detection sensor, each said detection mechanism activatable by unauthorized or forced entry to the automobile; PA1 means to render the front windshield of said automobile opaque, said means activatable by said detection mechanism; PA1 wherein activation of said detection mechanism by forced or unauthorized entry, will activate said means and render the windshield opaque, effectively preventing operation of said automobile.
Further, the present invention relates to an apparatus to discourage theft of an automobile having a front windshield, which apparatus comprises:
2. Description of Related Art
Many methods have been devised to prevent or discourage automobile theft. The most common type heretofore available employed an audible alarm which would be triggered by the opening of doors or windows, or by the completion of the ignition circuitry, when the vehicle is started. Many variations of this type of alarm system have been developed over many years with increasing sophistication.
Many now have added warning features such as flashing headlights and additional activation modes such as attempted opening of car windows, hood or trunk and even by mere contact or proximity to the vehicle. These audible alarm systems have many disadvantages. Firstly, the theft of the vehicle is not prevented, since it can be driven to some location where the device can be easily deactivated. Since the alarm is audible, its location is easily determined and silenced by disconnection from its power source or by mechanically destroying it.
As is well known, these audible devices are prone to accidental activation causing considerable disturbance, especially at night, diverting law enforcement resources, and are often subject to penalties. They cannot even be tested without causing a disturbance and consequently are frequently not tested, so that a malfunction would go unnoticed, allowing theft of the vehicle without warning.
Other types of anti-theft systems do not provide audible warning, but prevent the ignition from being connected or the starter solenoid from being activated. These are largely obsolete because, since they do not cause a disturbance, they allow a potential car thief to work unobtrusively to defeat the circuit cut outs, start the vehicle and drive away.
In addition to the electrically activated systems described above, there are a range of purely mechanical means developed over the years to prevent automobile theft. Of course, every vehicle is equipped with simple door locks which are just as simply defeated. All modern vehicles are also equipped with steering wheel locks which lock the steering wheel with a mechanical activator when the ignition is turned off. Experienced car thieves have little difficulty in by-passing the systems by punching out the ignition switch or other destructive means.
Lately, several brute force mechanical method has become popular. One such method is known as "The Club" in which a heavy steel mechanical structure is locked across the steering wheel, severely limiting the motion thereof, and for practical purposes preventing the car from being driven except in a straight line. Like any mechanical system, the locks on this device can be broken or picked and, given time and patience, the device can be sawed off. A common means of by passing these devices is to saw or otherwise cut through the rim of the steering wheel itself, which is almost always of considerably lighter construction than the locking mechanism and consequently much more rapidly severed.
Other mechanical devices have been designed and produced which though not designed to inhibit automobile theft., could be used for that purpose. These are the mechanical devices that are used by parking violation agencies to prevent a vehicle being driven by an owner until the vehicle can be towed or other arrangements made to penalize the owner. As stated, similar devices could be used for anti-theft purposes, but their use and operation would be cumbersome and inconvenient.
Yet another type of system coming into widespread use is known as "Lo-Jack." This system does not specifically prevent the theft of the vehicle, but by planting a transmitter in the vehicle, permits law enforcement agencies to readily track the vehicle and recover it. They rely on the police in the state or local area having invested in the tracking equipment and training in its use. To date, very few agencies have this capacity. In any event, if the vehicle is driven to an area or locality outside the range of such receivers by the time the theft is discovered, the vehicle will probably not be recovered. In many cases, vehicles are stolen for short periods, for "joy riding," and then discarded in often damaged condition and a "Lo-Jack" device can be of little help in this situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,120 to Searle is entitled BANK AND AUTOMOBILE PROTECTOR. This reference shows a foot operated pressurized chemical tank which can be used to spray would-be robbers with a noxious chemical to repel or a marking chemical to permit subsequent identification.